Faiz: World of the DEAD
by Moonlight Abyss
Summary: It was once foretold that the world will be shrouded in darkness leaving humanity defenseless. When that time comes a hero will emerge to cut through the darkness, thus bringing light back to the world and will lead it to a new era. This hero will have to face many trails within himself before he can take the mantle. This hero is called Faiz...! CH.1 REWRITE!


**I don't own Kamen Rider Faiz or High School of the Dead...**

**Exceed One: The Red Warrior In Darkness!**

Inside a laboratory there are many scientists working late into the night. Most of them stayed behind to finish some work that cried out for their attention. Plus, some of them are on a bit of a deadline too.

"Okay, everything seems to be going well thus far…" a twenty five year old man said, walking around the lab with a clipboard in his hand.

He was tall standing about six feet or so, with messy brown hair, and emerald green eyes that just shone with a gleam. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, a pair of black pants, and white lab coat that was buttoned up. This is Susumu Akira.

Akira is the head scientist of this laboratory sector that is owned by Smart Brain, one of the most famous technicians companies in the world.

What they mostly do in this sector is just to invent new technology for the public or sometimes the military if needed to. However, if they are assigned to build something for the army, it would most likely be some kind of special gadget. In short, all they do is invent and experiment.

"Hey, Akira…!" one of the scientists called out to him.

"What's up?" he smiled at the other scientist.

"Nothing much, just wanted to check in and say that we're almost done with our work for tonight." the other scientist said.

"That's good." Akira said before noticing some of the other scientists in the room were starting trying to keep themselves awake. He saw one of them about to dip their heads into some paper work. "Oh boy, this does not look too good. Hey, what time is it?"

"Ten past two." the other scientist replied.

"Oh wow, it's that late already? Guess we really are committed to our work after all." Akira sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Boy, you're tellin' me." laughed the other scientist.

"Well anyway, it's about time I call this a day. Everyone's worked hard enough." Akira said."

"You sure?" the other scientist unsurely asked. "Cuz some of us have deadlines to carry out, you know…"

"I understand that, but if you all tire yourselves out then you won't be able to perform your duties both mentally and psychically. So gather your team and pack up, alright?" Akira smiled at his fellow scientist.

"Sigh. You really are a nice guy, you know that?" the other scientist smiled.

"Huh?" Akira blinked.

"Ah it's nothing…Thanks." he said before heading over to the station he was working at.

Akira pulled out his walkie talkie from underneath his coat and spoke in it.

"Attention everyone, I would like to inform you all to pack up your stuff for tonight and please head home. I repeat: pack up and head home, thank you…" he announced.

Ten minutes after making his announcement most of the scientists had already left the building. Akira stayed behind as he opened a small vault that was underneath his desk, took out a briefcase with Smart Brain's emblem.

He noticed someone wearing a business suit enter the room with him. It most likely an agent from one of the higher ups coming to claim the briefcase from him. So he walked over to the agent.

"The briefcase, please…" he asked, placing his hand out as Akira handed it to him. "Thank you." he said before leaving the room.

Akira simply headed for the door and stepped outside of the laboratory sector building. After taking twenty steps away from the building, he suddenly realized something.

"Oh no, I forgot my notes." he face palmed before turning around to head back inside. Once he started to take a step towards the building, it suddenly exploded as everything was now burning up in flames. Akira lifted his arms up to shield himself from the explosion.

Akira watched the building collapsed.

* * *

**(Dorm Room)**

"Another day, huh?" said a seventeen year old with spiky black hair with silver/white streaks, yellowish gray eyes with red hues in them, and wore a deadpanned façade. He wore a simple white shirt and black sweatpants. This is Ren Fukai.

Ren opened the curtains in his room letting some sunlight in as he walks over to the drawer taking out a gray shirt, and then heads over to the closet to take out a black gakuran high school uniform. Soon afterwards he changed into his uniform.

He silently checked the time to see that it was barely about to be seven.

"I hate waking up." he silently utters to himself before looking at his laptop. He was about to check online for some information about something he's been looking into for a long time now, but then heard knocking on the door.

"Hey in there…! Is anybody awake or alive for that matter?" a male voice jokingly asked. Ren blinked at the door once he heard the voice again. "Come on pal, I know you're in there so let me in." he blankly stared at the door as the voice spoke again. "Ren, are you seriously going to leave me hanging out here?"

Ren sighed as he walked over to the door and opened it.

Standing in the entrance was a sixteen year old male who was a little on the chubby side, with semi-long black hair that reaches his neck almost touching his shoulders, brown eyes, and wore a large pair of square shaped glasses along with the same high school uniform Ren wore. This is an old friend of Ren's and a gun nerd otaku, Kohta Hirano.

"Hiya there, buddy." Kohta greeted with a smile and light wave.

Ren simply nodded letting him inside his dorm room.

"You didn't have to come here, you know." Ren said.

"I know…but I still how up anyway." Kohta said as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Besides, it's my responsibility as your best friend to make sure your butt is up in the morning. You know what'll happen if you show up late to school again, don't you?"

"I'll be expelled if I don't show on time." Ren plainly stated as he grabbed a box of cereal. He then reached for a bowl before pouring it in.

"Mmm hmmm…" Kohta crossed his arms and nodded. Then both of them started to listen to the news.

"_In breakings news, there has been a terribly explosion late last night at one of Smart Brain's laboratory facilities…" _the anchorman began. Ren quietly poured milk into his cereal as he slightly narrowed his eyes over at the TV. _"Yes. One of the famous laboratory sectors from Smart Brain exploded late last night precisely at two twenty in the morning. Investigations say that they have no idea how the exploded began in the first place, but suspect that it had to be caused by a bomb of sort. For who planted the bomb and for what reasons are still unexplainable as we still have many questions. Fortunately, nobody was inside the building at the time."_

"Whoa! A bombing…!? How crazy is that, right Ren?" Kohta asked.

Ren nodded in response as he sat down in his seat, quietly eating his cereal while they continued to watch.

"_Further reports say that one of the head scientist, a young male whose name will not be given due to a request, states that he had no claims of a bomb inside the facility because he left shortly after everyone else did before meeting with an associate…That is all for today."_

Ren finished eating his cereal as he put the bowl in the sink. Then he walked to the bathroom and started to brush his teeth.

"Man…a bombing, huh?" Kohta put his hands behind his head. "That shit's pretty scary."

"As long as no one got hurt, then it hardly matters if the building explodes." Ren said before heading over to his close to get his book bag.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kohta scratched the back of his head. "But sheesh, when you put it like that or when sat it; it sounds kinda…dark."

Ren doesn't reply as he looks for his book bag until he noticed a briefcase with Smart Brain's emblem on it. His bangs obscured over his eyes as he continues to stare at the briefcase before Kohta broke him out of thought.

"Hey Ren, whattcha doing…? C'mon we gotta hurry up and catch the bus." Kohta told him before brushed the briefcase away before grabbing his bag.

"Yeah." he nodded before closing the closet.

Then the two head out the door.

* * *

**(Streets)**

Once they entered inside the bus, Ren and Kohta took a seat in the far back as they were headed for the school.

"Sigh." Kohta let out a distressed sigh.

Ren glanced at him noticing that he was doing something with his hands. He seemed to be moving his thumbs quite a lot as he had comical tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked knowing he wouldn't stop if he didn't.

"Well, last night I was up late playing a killer video game I had just gotten, but then my mother came and…" Kohta trailed as he thought about the terrible thing his own mother did.

"She took away your video games, right?" Ren plainly said as the otaku was enveloped in a sad aura. "Don't worry about it; it's not long right? So how many days…?"

"A week!" he cried."

"And that's bad how exactly?" Ren wanted this conversation to end already.

"What do you mean "how is that bad exactly"!? It's extremely terrible!" Kohta cried causing some people inside the bus to look at him.

"Hey, quiet down!" the driver yelled.

Kohta looked embarrassed before hanging his head down.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry…" he said.

Ren looked outside the as he stared up at the sky. It was so vast and endless that if he could fly up there he'd be lost forever. Seems like paradise to be lost in that valley.

* * *

**(Fujimi Academy)**

Fujimi Academy…that was the name of the school they're at. It's a local boarding school which students can live in dorms, like Ren. There are four floors and the grading systems go from first through third years. Plus, it also has some other buildings that are mainly used for extracurricular activities.

"Alright we're here…!" Kohta cheered as he checked his phone. "Cool, we made it just in time too. We have about ten minutes before homeroom starts."

"Then that'll give me ten minutes to sleep for a while." Ren said about to head somewhere quiet and peaceful.

"Hold on a second there, mister!" Kohta grabbed his arm making the other teen stare at him. "At least be inside the classroom for when the teacher calls out your name, afterwards you can leave and do whatever you want."

"Okay…" Ren sighed.

They entered inside the building as they headed for their classroom 2-B. Once they entered inside, Ren went over to his desk which is in the far back of the room next to the window. There he let out a yawn before laying his head down.

"So uh…are you really going to take a nap on your desk again?" Kohta sweat dropped.

"That way I'll still be present while taking a nap inside the classroom, so technically…it's a win-win for everyone." Ren stated as Kohta nodded.

"I guess so, but you'll still have to answer when your name is called out."

Ren responded with a yawn.

"Sometimes I wish I knew what was going on inside that head of yours." Kohta said before walking over to his seat. "Well anyway, catch you later at lunch."

Ren was about to close his eyes to catch a quick nap before class began, until he sensed someone's presence standing beside him. Reluctantly turning his head to face the person standing beside him; he saw that it was another face he was fairly familiar with.

She was around the age of sixteen with long pink hair tied in two pigtails, a large spiked bang that covered her left forehead while the right had three strands sticking out, fierce orange eyes, and a little sharp tooth that would sometimes stick out from the corner of her mouth. Like all of the girls in the school she wore a white sailor uniform with a black tie, green collar and skirt. This is Saya Takagi.

Takagi is actually one of those people who rank higher than others in all subjects in their classes, and brags about how smart there are but in a way that makes you want to kill yourself. Not out of jealously because that would be stupid, more likely it was just to get away from something annoying…Yes, that precisely what it is.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Ren asked, turning his attention away from her.

"Well that's one hell of a greeting." she frowned. Ren yawned as he put his head down and looked out the window. "Hey, aren't you even going to look at me?"

"Why should I? I already know what you look like, that scowl or annoyed expression on your faces says it all." he plainly stated.

Saya grew a tick mark on her head as she lightly growled at him. "Oh and that's rich coming from the guy who always wears a bored look on his face all the damn time. There's nothing wrong with that expression, is there?"

"So…? Did you come here to argue about personalities, or is there actually something you wanted to tell me?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Well if you want to know, I was just stopping to tell you to be ready for that history test we have today in fifth period." Saya huffed, crossing her arms lightly turning her head away from him.

"Oh…" Saya twitched a brow at the dry response. Honestly, it was like whatever she does this damn guy hardly even gives a damn. "Is that so…?"

"What? You didn't know?"

"I knew we had some kind of test, but I didn't know when it was. Oh well…"

"Geez, you are so cynical. Oh well, if you didn't know when our test was then you fail already, right?" she smugly asked.

"Maybe…" he shrugged, still not facing her.

"Ugh! Whatever, I'm done talking with you for now." Saya said, walking over to her seat.

"_Finally, she's gone."_ Ren thought before covering his hears.

The bell rang.

* * *

After class was over almost everyone had left the classroom while some students stayed behind to talk to their friends before getting some lunch. Ren was gathering his stuff before heading down to get something to eat.

He was glad that classes were over for lunch break. It was so long and boring that he didn't even bother to pay attention to anything as he just slept through it all. Truth be told, Ren is actually smarter than everybody in the school including the teachers despite looking unreliable or lazy, some even say delinquent due to how many times he's slept in class or ditched school. However there are some students, like Takagi, who are up there with him in the top five and even they know more than the teachers. But that doesn't really matter in his opinion.

As he finished gathering his things he stood up from his desk and was about to leave the classroom. However before he could take a step, he felt someone's hand against his shoulder as he turned his head to look at a few familiar faces.

"Hey, Ren…" smiled a seventeen year old boy with spiky black hair and brown eyes. His overall appearance spells "delinquent" or perhaps even a rebel of sort. However he was just an ordinary guy. This is Takashi Komuro.

Standing to his right was another seventeen year old boy with gray hair and matching eyes. This is Hisashi Igou.

Then onto his left stood a seventeen year old girl with brown hair that has two strands sticking out and reddish brown eyes. This is Rei Miyamoto.

"Takashi, Rei, Hisashi…" Ren stated their names as he plainly looked at them.

"We saw you leaving the classroom and wanted to know if you could hang out with is for lunch." Hiashi said.

"I was supposed to be hanging out with a friend during lunch, but…" Ren scanned the classroom for any signs of Kohta, but the otaku was nowhere to be seen. "…I don't see him anywhere. Well, I guess I can."

"Great! Now come on, let's go!" Rei said, clinging to Takashi arm taking the lead as Ren and Hiashi followed them.

"Oh, wait a minute. What about Takagi?" Takashi wondered, wanting to invite his old friend to join them.

"She wasn't inside the classroom…left along with everyone else." Ren said.

"Ah well, that's alright maybe we'll see her at lunch or something…" Takashi shrugged.

"_I'd prefer not to."_ Ren would rather be as far away from the pink haired girl as possible. Just being in her presence was painful enough as it is.

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

Soon the group entered the cafeteria as they all saw that almost every table was full of students.

"Wow, I didn't think there'd be this many people inside today." Takashi sheepishly laughed.

"Yeah, I say…" Hisashi nodded in agreement.

"There's gotta be a seat somewhere around here. Isn't that right, Ren?" Rei asked looking at her friend who was already carrying a tray full of food. "Uh…?"

"Jeez, that was fast!" Takashi said, surprised that Ren already grabbed his food. Sometimes he can forget how plain and simple he can be at times.

"How long are you guys going to stand there?" he asked.

"Yeah, right…" Hisashi said with a sweat drop as they got their trays and started to pick out their lunches. "Okay, now with that out of the way let's find an empty table or at least one with less people in it."

"Hey, I think I see one." Takashi pointed an empty table with person sitting alone. "And…I think that's Takagi!" True to his word, the pink haired girl was sitting alone at the table eating her lunch.

"_Great..." _Ren inwardly sighed.

"Well then let's go over there. I'm sure she won't mid us sitting with her." Rei smiled as they were about to head over to where the pinkette was at. However all of them stopped once they spotted a familiar face approaching the pinkette.

He is a seventeen year old with short blonde and green eyes.

"Oh boy…" Takashi face palmed.

"This is not going to end well, is it?" Rei sweat dropped.

"When has it ever ended well?" Takashi said not wanting to watch this happen. Unfortunately, they have front row seats for the show.

The blonde haired boy is Morita, a friend of Takashi who has a major crush on Takagi. For the past year or so, he's been trying to ask her out (which greatly confuses Ren) but has always been rejected each time.

"What's more embarrassing is that he's doing this out in public, too." Hisashi lightly mused.

"Might as well just watch…" Ren shrugged.

"Takagi-san, will you please go out with me?" Morita asked in cheery matter.

"Get lost!" Saya harshly rejected him.

"I've been shot down again!" Morita comically cried as he spotted a few familiar faces. "Oh, hey Takashi, you guys…!" he waved at them.

"Hey there, Moirta…how's it going?" Takashi greeted with a friendly smile.

"Not so good." he replied with comical tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"We saw, you got rejected…" Ren plainly stated only paining him even further.

"C'mon Ren, I think once was enough for today." Takashi said.

"I'll say…" Hisashi said.

"Anyway, Takagi, do you mind if we all sit with you?" Rei asked.

"Sure, whatever." she shrugged.

All of them took their seats as Saya kept her eyes on Ren, who was about to sit on the opposite side from her but stopped him.

"Hey Ren, not that I care or anything but do you mind sitting here on this side? It'll feel really awkward if you're all sitting opposite from me, like I'm being trialed or something." she said, glancing at him with her orange eyes.

Ren simply stared at her and shrugged before taking a seat beside her.

"Thanks for letting us sit here, Takagi. I can hardly believe how many people are in here today." Rei said.

"Yeah well…whatever." she said, continuing to eat her lunch.

"Ahaha…" Takashi lightly laughed, scratching the back of his hair. "Well anyway, does anyone have a talkative subject of sorts?"

"Nothing I can think of…" Hisashi told him.

"Me neither." Rei replied.

"Nah, sorry dude, don't got one either…" Morita said.

"I really don't care either way." Saya responded.

Ren didn't say a word as he simply ate his food.

"So…no one has something interesting, huh?" Takashi sheepishly chuckled, sweat drop.

"Oh…" Ren said, catching their attention.

"What? Do you have something?" Saya asked.

"No, I just spotted my friend." he said causing them to sweat drop before pointing a finger at Kohta, who had just gotten his lunch. "Hold on, I'll go get him." Ren waved his hand up in the air causing the others to sweat drop at him again.

Sometimes they really don't understand at all.

Kohta spotted the familiar hand waving at him as he waved back before heading over to where his friend is at.

"There you are Ren, I've been looking for you." he said.

"Does that involve leaving the classroom along with everyone else, while I was still packing up in my desk?" he asked though somewhat annoyed, it was hard to tell.

"Sorry about that, you always leave immediately before I could get to you. So I figured I'd do the same." Kohta replied. Then he noticed another familiar face along with a few ones. "Hey there, Takagi…"

"Hey there, lardo…" she lazily greeted in a somewhat rude matter.

"Oh and uh…hi, to those of you I don't know. I'm Kohta Hirano, nice to meet you." Kohta greeted.

"I'm Takashi Komuro, likewise." Takashi greeted.

"Rei Miyamoto…" she smiled.

"Hisashi Igou." Hisashi waved.

"And I'm Morita." the blonde waved.

Kohta nodded before taking a seat beside Ren.

"So Hirano, do you have anything to share with us? We all don't have any interesting or talkative subjects to talk about…" Hisashi told him.

"Huh? Whaddya mean…? Didn't Ren tell you anything?" Kohta asked as they looked at Ren who had no idea what he was getting at.

"Explain…" he replied.

"Are you serious right now…?" Kohta sweat dropped at him. However he was met with a blank stare and earned a few blinks from him. "Sigh. Alright, I'll do it. You see earlier this morning, Ren and I watched the news and heard about some explosion at one of the Smart Brain laboratory facilities."

"Oh yeah that's right, my dad was on the investigation team. I heard about it from him earlier today." Rei recalled. "I can't believe I actually forgot about that fact myself."

"You're not the only one…" Saya frowned at Ren when she says this.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Ren plainly asked in a bored tone.

"Grr…!" Saya growled at him, tightening her fist as she really wanted to bash his head in. However there were too many people around for her to cause a scene.

"Well anyway, yeah, that's something…" Kohta smiled.

"Oh right, didn't they say that it was some kind of bombing thing or something?" Hisashi asked.

"But what's strange is that there was nobody inside during the time." Rei began. "My dad found that odd and confirmed with it other investigators. Plus, they weren't able to find a bomb through all that pile of rumble or anything like a self destruct sequence."

"Then it must have been done remotely." Saya spoke. "I mean come on…this _is _a Smart Brain subject we're talking about here. I bet there had to be some kind of special wave frequency that's only unique to that run down pile of rubble at one point, and all someone had to do is push the button."

"Huh…? That would make sense. But it wouldn't it mostly be like some sort of rival company thing for others to do. We do know that there are people trying to compete with them." Takashi said.

"That is a possibility." Morita nodded.

"Well my dad and some of the police force are going on trips to question those people right now." Rei said.

"But…wouldn't that be too easy?" Kohta questioned with a confused look.

"Well duh, of course it would…it'd be pretty obvious to point fingers at other mechanical companies." Saya retorted. "So Ren, what do you think about this?"

Ren remained silent as he stared outside the window before looking at the group. All eyes were on him as they interested to hear his opinion. "I agree with you all…well, especially about blowing the building up remotely and that it'd be too obvious that it was some other rival company."

"Hey, we all make pretty good investigators, do we?" Morita chuckled.

"I'd say…!" Takashi chuckled.

"Well I want to be in the army someday, but I guess being a cop as a secondary job wouldn't be too bad." Kohta said aloud.

Let it be known that besides Kohta being a major otaku who loves shooting games, he's also obsessed with guns and even know about their history. That explains how's he able to do so well in history class from time to time, it's a great asset yet scary at the same time. If he were to pick up a real gun, then hell might break lose.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say lardo…" Saya brushed him off.

They were about to discuss more into it, but fortunately the bell rang as everyone stood up and began throwing their leftovers away placing the trays back to the counters.

"Oh man, its back to class again…" Morita complained.

"Well at least the day is almost over." Rei smiled.

Takashi nodded.

"Well anyway, Ren let's…" Kohta looked besides him only to see that Ren was gone. "Eh?" he blinked before looking at the cafeteria exit to see that Ren had left the room.

Once again they all have no idea what goes on inside his head.

* * *

**(Ruined Laboratory)**

"Damn it, where is it at?" Akira questioned, digging through the pile of rubble as he was searching for those notes he left last night.

It was a disaster that such a wonderful and beautiful place such as this had to explode due to some unknown circum stances. During the aftermath, which is earlier this morning when the sun was rising he was heavily questioned by the cops and wanted to know if he planted a bomb inside the building. Of course, he was furious that the police would think such a thing but he can understand their viewpoint on this. Thankfully all of his friends and colleges came through for him as he had a tight alibi and some good commentary, too. That and with the police searching through his home and office, finding nothing but just his everyday stuff he'd use Akira was in the clear.

"Sigh. This has got to be the worst day ever." he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"What's wrong, Akira?" he turned around to see a man around his mid or late forties with long black hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. He wore white lab coat, brown cargos, and a plain gray shirt. This is his old teacher, Yamamoto…"

"Ah, sensei…" Akira blinked at him.

"Eh? You're still calling me that?" Yamamoto exclaimed while walking over to the younger man. "At least call me by my given name at least, you're not my student anymore, you know…"

"What are you doing here?" Akira asked, ignoring his ranting.

"Well if you wanna know…" Yamamot began with a huff, pursing his lips together and arms crossed. "…I came here to check how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine." Akira answered.

"Are you sure about that?" Yamamoto was unconvinced. "Because you know I have a good tale for knowing when my students are lying to me."

"Well…" Akira looked down. "Sigh. I'm upset that this place had to go down into ruins. Not only that, I didn't like the fact I was being questioned about having any attempts to blow this place up along with anyone else, if they were ever inside."

"Yeah, I heard that you and some of the others were heavily questioned by the police. Boy, that must have been one hell of a experience…" Yamamoto mildly chuckled.

"It's not any different from when we had to tell the police our teacher "accidently" blew up our classroom, because he was too busy checking out one of the female teachers." Akira deadpanned.

"In my defense; that teacher was extremely hot. I mean, hot enough that you wouldn't have believed she existed." Yamamoto replied.

"Keep telling yourself that." Akira rolled his eyes before digging through the ruble.

The older man sighed as he decided to help out as well earning a surprised glance from Akira. "Might as well help you out, since I'm here and all."

Akira nodded as they searched for about twenty minutes before finding something.

"Hey, I think I found something." Yamamoto said, picking up a bag. "This is yours, isn't it? I know I've seen you carry it around with you."

"Oh! That's right, that's my bag…!" Akira walked over to his old teacher as he handed him the bag. He opened his bag and searched through it. "Hmm…? It seems as though most of my things are in here, but…Yup, that's gone."

"What's gone?" the older man asked.

"Some notes I was working on for a project I was assigned to do." Akira told him.

"Oh yeah, and what is this project?"

"It's a belt with a camera and walkie talkie put together shaped as a gun. At first I believed it to be a weapon, but then one of the agents told me it was actually a new spy tech for the military. So I agreed to work on it for them as it actually turns out it just something that needs some improvement." Akira explained.

"I see. So what's it called?" Yamamot pressed on.

"Delta." he answered.

"That's a pretty cool name."

"Yeah…"

"Well anyway, let's get out of here. I'm sure you found what you're looking for, right?" Yamamoto asked.

"I guess. It seems as though most of the work is lost beneath this ruble." Akira said before feeling an arm wrap around his shoulders.

"Now with that outta the way, let's go to a party!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, I hear from one of the guys that they're going to have a party over at one of their places tonight! So I figured why not go? We're on the invitation list."

"Invitation list?" Akira questioned.

"No time explain! Let's move!" Yamamoto said, dragging his former student against his will.

Akira sighed having choice in the matter.

* * *

**(With Ren)**

Ren was in his dorm room as he had changed into a new set of clothes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt, black cargos, black boots, black gloves, and a black high collar hooded jacket.

A few hours had passed since school had ended and it was time for every student's curfew. So he decided that it was time for him to head out as he went over to the closet, opening it to pull out the briefcase with Smart Brain's symbol. He opened it before pulling out a silver belt before attaching a telescope and camera on it. Placing it on his waist he quietly snuck out of his own room not wanting to disturb any of his neighbors.

Once he was outside he pulled out his phone and dialed the numbers 5-8-2-1 before pushing 'Enter'.

"**AUTO VAJIN-COME CLOSER!"**

Soon a silver motorcycle with red accents came as he put on a helmet and hopped on before riding into the streets.

* * *

**(Ruined Laboratory)**

Arriving to his destination there were many police tapes along with signs that read 'Do Not Enter' in order to keep people out of the area. It made sense considering this place is an explosion sight, which fortunately didn't harm any bystanders at the time. However there could be some dangerous toxics around here too, since there is a chemical department inside Smart Brain lab facilities. This was one was certainly no different.

But in spite of all that there is one question that comes to mind: why blow up a facility that only specializes on improving technology and create new ones. It didn't make any sense at all. So there had to be some kind of ulterior motive behind all of this.

Ren slowly walked through the rubles of the ruined lab building as he looked for any clues that might tell him something. So far, all he has is ash and ruble nothing else to it.

"_I need to think back."_ he began, closing his eyes trying to recall what he's learned so far. _"There definitely has to be a bomb involved in all of this that much is for sure, if there really is someone who remotely set the bomb off then it'd almost be impossible to figure out who it is, although there is always the possibly of someone accidently triggering the bomb from wither inside or…the outside!"_

Putting his hood on the teen slightly narrowed his eyes as he began to search for any signs of a detonator or some hidden object. Though the police have searched this place several times they've never found anything that seemed odd or out of the ordinary. Well sometimes, it's the small things that can seem least likely to cause such damagers but only if you're eyes aren't open for the bigger picture.

Then suddenly he heard footsteps approaching him as he turned to face whoever is with him.

He was a man in a black business suit with a top hat on along with a pair of sunglasses.

Immediately the alarms in his head went off as he kept a watchful on him.

"Who are you? And why are you trespassing on private property, that is currently under investigation under the police?" he asked.

"The same reasons you are." Ren replied.

"Oh, really…? Well I don't believe that for a single moment. From the looks of you so far, you certainly aren't a scientist who used to work here in this ruined facility and defiantly not an agent of Smart Brain." the man pointed out.

"That I am not." Ren admitted with no hesitation.

"Then perhaps you're here to investigate if I presume correctly."

"You are…"

"You certainly are an odd one I'll give you that. However, I must put your life at an end before you discover anything that you shouldn't be trifling in." he said before marks appeared on his face as he suddenly transformed into a gray, humanoid lizard.

"Orphnoch…" Ren plainly stated.

"Oh? So you know about us, eh. Well, I guess I can take back about what I said about you trifling with certain stuff. But that just gives me more of a reason to get rid of you." the Lizard Orphnoch said.

He was about to approach him but then stopped when Ren pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. At first he thought he was going to call the police, but then suddenly noticed the belt around his waist and phone in his hand.

"No! It can't be…!" the Lizard Orphnoch uttered before Ren dialed the number 5-5-5.

"**STANDING BY!"**

Then he pressed 'Enter' before closing it.

"Henshin!"

"**COMPLETE!"**

He inserted it into the slot as red lines enveloped his body as a new figure stood in his place. There stood an armored man with glowing red neon lines that shined in the darkness, wore a black body suit with silver chest armor, shoulder pads with metal plates, silver armbands, metal fingertips, and a right ankle holster. The helmet is mainly black with large yellow eyes, silver mouthpiece, and antennae. Overall his appearance was motif after a firefly and Phi Symbol. This is…

"Faiz!?" the Lizard Orphnoch exclaimed in shock.

Faiz didn't reply as he slowly made his way over to the Lizard Orphnoch, who was still in shock as he reared his arm back and threw a punch square in the jaw causing him to stagger backwards. Finally breaking himself out of his surprised state, the Orphnoch decided to forget about the fact that Faiz is standing before him in the flesh and fought back.

"I don't know who you are, but it seems as though I have a new mission now! And that's to take back that gear and question who you are!" the Lizard Orphnoch exclaimed as he charged at Faiz.

Faiz waited for his opponent to come at him as he threw multiple punches at him. It was to evade the Orphnoch's attacks despite being a trained warrior, who must have done some serious training however that didn't mean he was far above his normal limitations even as an Orphnoch.

Faiz grabbed the Lizard Orphnoch's fist in his hand as he squeezed it in his clutch. The Lizard Orphnoch let out a pained scream as he felt his bones almost to the verge of being crushed. With quick thinking, he summoned a tail from the back of his waist before lunging it at Faiz. Avoiding the attack Faiz didn't seem surprised that this Orphnoch could do such a thing considering his animal type and nature.

"Now let's see you try and dodge this!" laughed the Lizard Orphnoch, trying to hit Faiz with his tail as he kept jumping around dodging every attack.

Faiz quickly pulled out his phone and shaped it into a gun as he began firing at the Lizard Orphnoch. However the blasts weren't getting to him because his tail seems to be protecting him as it hardly made a dent. Using his thumb to dial the numbers 1-0-6 and push 'Enter' afterwards.

"**BURST MODE!"**

He fired four rounds of energy blasts at the Lizard Orphnoch who used his tail to defend himself, but once the blasts made contact he screamed in pain due to the attack actually making a dent. With smoke coming out of a wound mark the blast left behind the Lizard Orphnoch growled as he glared at Faiz.

"Now, you're going to tell me everything I want to know. Or else…" Faiz threatened in his same neutral tone.

"Ha! Like that's ever going to happen! You're best chances are to destroy me at best, which I doubt that'll happen!" the Lizard Orphnoch grinned.

"Sigh. Why is it that idiots don't understand their own positions? It's a mystery to me…" Faiz sighed, bored and wanting to go home already.

"What was that!?" the Lizard Orphnoch growled.

"Well, never mind, I knew this would happen so I have to take some responsibility for my own actions." Faiz uttered to himself before looking at the Orphnoch. "Don't just stand there, if you want to attack then attack."

"With pleasure!" the Lizard Orphnoch charged at Faiz with his tail as he swung it down at him. Faiz merely side stepped before sprinting around him as he continued to fire his gun at him. The Lizard Orphnoch managed to keep up with him as his tail almost had him a few times but he just kicked it away with ease as he continued to shoot him.

This dance of theirs continued to for a good three minutes before the Lizard Orphnoch had about enough of it. Faiz spotted an opening and went for it. He charged at the Orphnoch's blind spot and hit him hard. Said Orphnoch felt the pain inflicted on him and lightly bent down before he was brought to his knees when Faiz planted a foot against his legs almost breaking a bone.

"Damn you!" the Lizard Orphnoch snarled.

"Tell me everything I want to know, now…" Faiz told him as looked down at him.

"Like hell I will!" using his tail to strike Faiz, the Phi Symbol warrior caught his opponent's tail in his hand before giving a tight squeeze when he slowly pulled it up in the air trying to tear it off. "AHHH! What the hell are you doing!?"

Faiz didn't say a word as he yanked off the tail causing the Lizard Orphnoch to screech in pain. He was holding onto his backside as he felt the hole left behind due to not having a tail anymore. Soon he felt a foot planted against his head as he shifted his eyes to see Faiz obscured in shadows while his red neon lined and yellow eyes were glowing ominously, glaring down at him.

"Don't make me ask again. Tell me what happened here, what the motives were, and what you were trying to receive." Faiz said.

"Fine, fine, fine alright…!" the Lizard Orphnoch reluctantly admitted.

"Start talking…" Faiz lightly twisted his foot against the Orphnoch's head.

"First of all, you must already know that this explosion wasn't an accident and that it was meant to be seen and heard by the public." the Lizard Orphnoch began only to feel skull being pressed against by Faiz's foot. "Alright, fine…! The reason behind this explosion was so that we can destroy a few certain humans who would be able to turn into one of us! Also, more than that, we needed to get rid of a certain spy within our ranks!"

"A spy…?" questioned Faiz.

"The experiments that were done here in this place was all that it is said to be, but there was one amongst here that was being amplified by a certain scientist who had the ability to increase that piece of tech."

"So you're talking about a weapon, then…" Faiz figured that much out already. The Lizard Orphnoch reverted back to human form as he took out a few papers before handing them over to Faiz. He scripted through it before realizing these notes made no sense even for him, yet. "I see."

"Now get the hell off me!" demanded the agent.

"Unless you tell me where you hid the device that activated the bomb, then I might consider letting you go." said Faiz.

"_Dammit! He already figured that part out!? Guess I shouldn't be surprised." _gritting his teeth the agent calmed down before speaking. "…Fine…"

* * *

Faiz dragged the agent to where the device was at. Once he told him where it was located at he looked at the ground knowing it must have been hidden underneath the dirt, buried just a few feet away from where the building used to be.

"If you dig through a little, then you might find it." the agent told him.

"Good, then dig…" Faiz told him as he pointed his blaster against his head.

The agent snarled knowing he didn't have a choice in the matter. So he did as he was forced to do and dug through the dirt until a metal square shaped platform was found.

Faiz walked over to him to examine the device. He forgot about the agent as he was checking what it was used for and how it was done. Before he could take it out of the ground, the agent transformed back into his Orphnoch form and pierced a metal pole that was nearby through the device thus destroying it.

**(Play Tokyo Ghoul OST-Unravel)**

"What are the first two letters of number sixty six in the periodic table, and what does it sound out?" Faiz began staring up at the Lizard Orphnoch who suddenly felt a tinge of fear inside him.

"Screw you! I'm going back!" the Lizard Orphnoch began running but felt multiple blasts on his back as Faiz had just taken fire. A few of those blasts managed to hit him but he still ran and decided to take cover behind one of the ruble. _"Damn this guy! What the hell I'm going to do now!? If I return to the boss, then surely I'm as good as dead!"_

"You didn't answer my question." Faiz's voice was heard coming from multiple areas leaving the Lizard Orphnoch defenseless. He couldn't determine where his voice was coming from. "Due to being an agent from Smart Brain, you sure aren't dumb and should know your elements on the periodic table, right?"

The Lizard Orphnoch paniced and took off running again.

"I'll ask again: What are the first two letters of number sixty six in the periodic table, and what does it sound out?" at this the Orphnoch just figured out what the question was meant for! His eyes widen knowing what Faiz will do if he doesn't answer.

"**SINGLE MODE!"**

More blasts were fired directly at him making him drop to his knee.

Soon the same metal pipe he used to destroy the device was now pierced through his right chest making him scream in agonizing pain!

"D-D, and…Y…" the Lizard Orphnoch reluctantly answered.

"And what does that sound out?"

Faiz took out his Pointer and inserted the Mission Memory out of his phone in it. Then he attached it to the holster on his ankle.

"**READY!"**

"D…D…D…Dye…!" the Lizard Orphnoch answered.

Faiz pushed 'Enter' on the phone before closing it.

"**EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Soon a red cone appeared out of nowhere and drilled through the Orphnoch.

"Die." Faiz corrected.

He jumped inside the cone and disappeared in red energy before suddenly reappearing behind the Lizard Orphnoch.

Ø

The Phi Symbol appeared as the Orphnoch blew up in blue flames before disintegrating into dust.

**(Song End)**

* * *

From a distance away from the area, a woman had been watching the fight or rather the interrogation torture between the Lizard Orphnoch and Faiz. In her hand, a camera had been recording the whole fight.

She left knowing her mission was done.

* * *

Ren, canceling his transformation as Faiz, walked back to the Auto Vajin as put the papers inside his jacket.

A light gust of wind breezed through the area as the hood came off as he gazed up at the night sky.

"The stars are hardly twinkling tonight…" he said aloud before putting his helmet on and riding back to the dorms.

* * *

**AN: Hope you all liked this rewritten version of my first chapter. I read over the previous one I did and didn't like it. So I'm going to re-shape and model this one from the others. Anyway, have a good night.**


End file.
